


Happy New Years, Baby (Peterick Oneshot)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: FOB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21





	Happy New Years, Baby (Peterick Oneshot)

Finally. Pete and Patrick's first New Years together. They both couldn't be happier. They'd been together for a good four months now and they both wanted to make this night unforgettable. They didn't want to get drunk and blow it all. No, definitely not. They just wanted to spend this one special night together in each others arms, not caring about anything but each other.

And that's exactly what they're doing. They're cooped up in Pete's house all alone. They're laying on the bed in their room holding each other in their arms, stealing perfect little kisses here and there, exactly the way they both love it. Exactly the way they love each other. Nothing too rushed, but nothing too slow. Just the perfect pace to be relaxed and comfortable.

And here we find them now, fifteen minutes to the new year, them still snuggled up perfectly together, not planning on letting go of each other anytime soon. Although, that might change because Pete has something in mind. He doesn't tell Patrick though because he wants it to be special. He's had this planned for a week now. He's planned it out perfectly, what he's going to say, how Patrick will react, everything.

"Hey," Pete says about ten minutes later, sitting up in the bed. "Come with me."

"Where?" Patrick asks, getting out of the bed and taking Pete's hand.

"Just come with me," Pete insists as he walks Patrick towards the window.

Pete opened the window and then climbed through it, turning back and helping Patrick once he was through. Once Patrick was through, Pete took his hand and carefully led him along the roof to a spot that was almost perfectly flat. Pete stopped walking when he heard Patrick gasp. He turned to face Patrick and couldn't help but smiling when he saw his face and his hands over his mouth.

"Pete," Patrick whispered.

"I wanted this to be special," Pete said.

Patrick hugged Pete tightly, kissing his cheek in the process. Pete hugged back tighter and buried his head in the crook of Patrick's neck, never wanting to let go. Sadly, he had to, so he grabbed Patrick's hand and led him to the blankets he had set out, a few pillows, and a bottle of champagne. They both sat down, Pete pulling the blankets over the both of them and wrapping them tightly around them. Patrick snuggled closer to Pete and buried his head in Pete's shirt.

"Shall we?" Pete asked, holding up the bottle of champagne.

"Sure," Patrick said as he smiled.

Pete opened the bottle of champagne, then poured some in a glass for Patrick, then himself. It was about three minutes until the New Year now. After they had both finished the small amount of champagne in their glasses a couple minutes later, they snuggled close together again and started counting down the seconds to the New Year.

"Five, four, three, two, one," they both said as they smiled at each other.

"Happy New Years, baby," Pete said.

"Happy New Years," Patrick said.

And with that, they shared that one special kiss to kick off the New Year, still wrapped in each others arms. After they had stopped kissing, they laid back on the blankets and watched the fireworks off in the distance. About fifteen minutes later, and after finishing off another glass of wine each, Pete stood up and took Patrick's hand, helping him up. Once he was up, Pete kissed him again and then led him back to the window, carefully. He crawled through and then helped Patrick once again. Once Patrick was through, Pete picked him up bridal style and kissed him again, walking towards the bed and carefully lowering Patrick onto it, wasting no time crawling on top of him.

Ok, in all reality, Patrick pulled Pete onto him and kissed him again, smiling through it all. Patrick ran his hands all over Pete's back, peeling his shirt off in the process. Pete did the same to Patrick, taking his fedora off first and putting it on his head.

"You look adorable with my hat on," Patrick said as he smiled and bit his lip.

Pete smiled back at him and leaned in and kissed him again. Patrick took his fedora off of Pete and threw it on the ground, then pulled him back down and flipped over so he was on top of Pete. Patrick slipped Pete's pants off and started grinding hard against Pete, making them both moan in unison.

Pete eventually pulled Patrick's pants off and pushed him back onto the bed. He wasted no time pulling his boxers off as well. Once Patrick felt Pete close his mouth around his member, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. Seconds later, Patrick was gripping Pete's hair while he deep throated Patrick, making Patrick moan loudly again.

Minutes later, Patrick pulled Pete off of him, despite how much he didn't want to, then pushed Pete onto the bed and kissed him again. He pulled Pete's boxers off in the process and started stroking his member while still kissing him. Pete was moaning the entire time while kissing Patrick.

Soon after, Patrick moved his hand down and teased Pete's entrance, making Pete shudder. He soon slipped a finger inside Pete, making Pete squirm and moan again. Patrick soon put another finger inside of Pete. Pete wound up literally fucking himself onto Patrick's finger and begging him to fuck him, which Patrick would oblige to, but not easily. Of course he'd have to tease Pete a little more..

"Trick," Pete said breathlessly. "Please."

Patrick only smiled at him and then went down on him again as he put a third finger into Pete. They normally stopped at two, and Pete was taken by surprise, but it felt good after a few seconds, so he didn't object. Pete was so, so close and Patrick knew, so after a few more seconds, Patrick pulled his fingers out and stopped blowing Pete.

"Patrick," Pete whined.

Patrick only smiled again and made Pete lay on his stomach. Without much warning, Patrick slid himself into Pete, filling him completely, making them both moan in unison again. Pete hadn't a clue where this dominant Patrick had come from, but he liked it. Frankly, it even turned him on a little...

"Faster, faster," Pete moaned. "God."

Patrick obliged and started moving his body faster, in and out of Pete, Pete yelling random things the entire time, which Patrick liked hearing. It meant that what he was doing felt good and Pete didn't want him to stop.

After another few minutes, Pete practically screamed Patrick's name as he came on his stomach and the sheets on the bed. After riding out his high, Patrick, hearing the amazing sounds Pete made, came deep inside of Pete, moaning through it all and thrusting harder and harder into him.

After he had rode out his high, Patrick pulled out and instantly kissed Pete, hugging him in the process. Patrick loved Pete so, so much and didn't want to live his life with anyone else but him.

"Talk about bringing in the New Year with a bang," Pete said.

"Pete!" Patrick said as he laughed, then kissed Pete again.


End file.
